


Baby, You're On My List

by lovelarry10



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Falling In Love, Harry Lives With Gemma, Harry and kids, Kid Fic, Louis is a Christmas elf, M/M, Pining, Santa's Elves, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Harry, Visiting Santa Claus, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: Harry takes his niece to see Father Christmas, but he doesn't count on meeting the cutest Christmas elf. Taken by the handsome stranger, Harry decides to recruit as many children as he can so he can see him again, and again, and again...
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 49
Kudos: 257
Collections: 1D Christmas Fest 2020





	Baby, You're On My List

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little fun thing I wrote for this year's [1D Christmas Fest](http://1dchristmasfest.tumblr.com/) so please enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you to Kat for the amazing prompt, and to L and C for their help as always. It wouldn't happen with you!
> 
> Thank you to you for reading, this will be my final fic of 2020! Here's to more in 2021!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comment, they are always appreciated!
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone!
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> This is a work of fiction. All characters are of my own creation and in no way reflect the beliefs and actions of those in real life. Any sexual content is consensual and legal per the consent guidelines in the United Kingdom. Please ensure you read the tags before proceeding with this story - they are there to protect you and me. If you believe anything is in any way triggering for you, please do not continue reading.
> 
> Reposting of this work is a violation of copyright and will be reported. I also do not permit any translations of my work.

Harry grinned and pulled the little bright pink bobble hat down on Maisie’s head before he fastened the velcro straps on her shiny red t-bar shoes, only a little jealous of the pretty footwear his three year old niece was wearing.

“Are you sure you don’t mind taking her, Haz? I feel awful, but work is insistent I come in…”

“It’s really fine, isn’t it, Mais?” Harry asked, tweaking Maisie’s nose and making her giggle, her little cheeks bright pink with excitement. That and the fact she was bundled up like she was heading out into a blizzard whilst stood in the centrally heated living room. “We’re going to have a hot chocolate at the tea shop, and see Father Christmas…”

“Santa!”

“Father Christmas, love,” Harry smiled, still trying to encourage her to say the name he’d used himself as a child rather than the more Americanised name. “Will you be home for dinner, Gem, or do you want me to make something?”

Gemma looked guiltily at her younger brother then, giving Harry his answer but Harry just stood up and walked towards her, wrapping her up in a cuddle. “Not sure I could do all this without you,” she mumbled against Harry’s chest, watching as Maisie tried to pull on her mittens by herself. “Let Mummy help you, love. Oh, I’ll get Rowan on my way home, Mum said she’d feed him.”

Harry smiled at the thought of his baby nephew Rowan, who was just six months old. Their mum, Anne, looked after him most days since Harry and Gemma were usually at work, but Maisie had insisted on staying with her Mum today, although of course clearly things hadn’t gone to plan.

“Okey doke. But if you’re late, let me know and Mais and I will walk over and grab him. You know I don’t mind.”

Just fifteen minutes later, Harry and Maisie were finally setting off down the road, hand in hand. It was a chilly mid-December lunch time, and Harry was just grateful it wasn’t raining again, as it had done for the past week or so, it seemed. Being shut indoors with a three year old and a six month old wasn’t the best fun in the world. Not for days on end, anyway.

“Hazzy, you write Santa?”

“Did I write to Father Christmas?” Harry asked, modelling the correct speech for his niece as they waited for the signal to tell them to cross the road. “I did, love. I saw your letter you did with Mummy, it was lovely.”

“I can’t write,” Maisie pouted, looking at her Uncle, her brown eyes looking too sad for Harry’s liking. “Just writed Maisie.”

“And you know what?” Maisie looked up at Harry then, her eyes wide and trusting. “You’re only three and that’s amazing! You are  _ such  _ a clever girl, and I know Father Christmas is going to love your letter.”

Maisie’s grin made Harry’s heart feel full, and soon enough, the pair arrived at the tea shop. Thankfully, it wasn’t too busy, and Harry sat Maisie down at a table near enough to the counter that he could see her. She wriggled herself out of her coat and waited patiently for her Uncle, playing with a couple of packets of sugar while Harry ordered, paying with the few quid Gemma had slipped into his pocket as she’d left the house.

“Don’t drink it just yet,” Harry warned, setting the little cup down in front of Maisie, along with a rainbow cookie. “It’s too hot.”

“Cookie?”

“Yes, you can eat that, sweetie,” Harry replied, tucking a napkin onto Maisie’s lap before he finally sat down, unzipping his own coat. “Are you excited to see Father Christmas and have a photo with him?”

Maisie nodded eagerly, little fingers scrambling across the table top to grab the plate with the rainbow cookie on. “Yeah, show Mummy! And Rowan! Miss Ro.”

Harry smiled softly, helping her snap her cookie in half. “I miss Rowan and Mummy too, love. But we’re going to have a super duper time together, and see Father Christmas and have lots of fun! Does that sound good?”

They kept on chatting as Maisie ate her cookie, making sure to share it with her favourite Uncle until it was all gone. Harry could feel some people watching the two of them, no doubt entranced by Maisie and her beautiful curls which were pulled back in two bunches, and her excited chatter. He helped her down from her chair and zipped her back into her coat, the pair clearing the table before they left, waving at the older ladies behind the counter.

“Almost there, love,” Harry said to the tired girl in his arms as they neared the area in town where ‘Santa’s Workshop’ had been built. “You awake, hmm?”

“Yeah, Uncle Hazzy,” she said, her voice tired, arms flopping around his neck. “Love you.”

“I love you,” Harry smiled, kissing the side of her head as he finally saw their destination, getting a little excited himself at the thought of it. He had such amazing memories from his childhood of his own mum taking him and Gemma to visit Father Christmas, and Anne had an array of photos to prove it as well. It was always magical and Harry couldn’t wait to share that with Maisie, and hopefully Rowan as well, as he got a bit older.

If he was honest, Harry was just grateful to be such an important part of his niece and nephew’s lives. Gemma and her partner Kyle had welcomed Maisie three years ago, then a few months ago, Rowan had joined their family. Unfortunately, tragedy had struck when Kyle had been involved in a car crash that had killed him instantly. Gemma had almost fallen apart, so Harry hadn’t hesitated to move in with his big sister, becoming almost a second parent to her children.

It had taken a few months to try and work through the grief, but Gemma, much to Harry and Anne’s utter pride, had picked herself up, got another job and started to live again for herself and for her children. Harry had asked if he could stay, enjoying the freedom of living with his sister, but loving being around the children too much to leave. Gemma had let him stay, and now, Harry considered it home. Being woken up by an excited three year old at five am wasn’t ideal, but secretly, Harry loved it.

“Ooh, here we go,” Harry said, walking inside the white fence that had been laid out, pausing at a little booth where a young female elf was sitting, smiling at the pair. “Hello.”

“Merry Christmas,” the elf said with a grin, and Harry could feel Maisie looking up shyly, a bit intrigued by everything now. “Are you here to see Father Christmas?”

Maisie nodded again as Harry reached into his pocket for his wallet, pulling out a crisp five pound note. “We definitely are, and we’re excited, aren’t we, love?”

“Yeah,” Maisie whispered, watching as Harry and the elf exchanged his money for a special golden ticket, which Harry thought was a fun touch. He passed it to Maisie who clutched it tightly in her mitten-clad hand, and they walked away, joining the end of a thankfully not too long queue. “We waitin’?”’

“We are, lovely,” Harry confirmed, clutching Maisie’s hand a little tighter as people in the queue bunched tighter together. He looked all around, seeing families of all shapes and sizes, and was pleased to see he wasn’t the only guy here with a young child. He knew people would assume he was Maisie’s father. They looked alike enough for that to be the case, but Harry always proudly revealed to people he was Maisie’s favourite Uncle, the two often thick as thieves. “Shall we send Nanny and Rowan a photo of us?”

Maisie nodded, and Harry crouched next to her, holding his phone out at arms length to get both of their faces in the centre of the screen. Their cheeks were mushed together and both were smiling broadly, identical dimples appearing on their faces as Harry pushed the button to take the photo, making sure to take a couple of spares as well, just in case.

“How much longer?” Maisie whined after a few minutes, clearly bored of waiting in the queue. She pushed onto her tiptoes and grabbed the rope, trying to lean out and see what was going on, but suddenly, she lost her balance and almost went crashing to the floor. Harry reached out and pulled her up by her hood, tugging her quickly into his arms. “Hazzy!”

“I’ve got you, baby girl,” he whispered, rocking them both side to side gently, calming her down. After that, Maisie stayed right by his side, not moving as they shuffled towards the front of the line, Maisie’s ticket clenched in her little hand. “Almost there, love. Only three more families in front of us.”

Harry was feeling a bit chilly now, the queue being outside in the town rather than inside a warm shopping centre, but he didn’t mind. He wanted this to be a day Maisie would remember, and that she would enjoy telling her mum about later on. He leaned out slightly to watch as two young children skipped hand in hand up to Father Christmas, their parents hanging back as they babbled excitedly at the man in red.

What caught Harry’s eye, though, was the curvy man in a rather skin tight green elf costume chatting easily to the parents, accepting a complicated looking camera from the father, holding it up to his eye. Harry blinked and forced himself to look away, not wanting to intrude on someone else’s moment, even if the elf was the most handsome one Harry had seen in too long.

“My turn?” Maisie asked, and Harry quickly pulled her up onto his hip as the family smiled at the elf who took more photos until they walked away, waving bye to Father Christmas and thanking the other man for taking their picture. She gasped as a gap opened in front of them, giving her a clear view of everything at the front of the queue. “That’s him! Hazzy, look!”

“I see him, love,” Harry smiled, loving how Maisie was excitedly kicking his hip with her shoe, her gorgeous eyes shining now, locked on Father Christmas. “Are you going to talk to him and tell him what you want for Christmas?”

“You come?”

Harry promised her quietly several times that he wasn’t leaving her side until they were finally at the front of the queue. A lady in an elf costume was dealing with the new family seeing Father Christmas, so Harry missed when someone else sidled up beside them, on the other side of the red velvet rope. By now, Maisie was back on the floor, waiting for her turn.

“And what’s your name?” came a soft voice to Harry’s right, making him jump slightly. He looked down to see the man from before knelt down by Maisie’s side, smiling sweetly at her. “I’m Chief Elf Louis. I’m Father Christmas’s best helper.”

Harry absolutely loved that the elf had titled the man as Father Christmas, and he squeezed Maisie’s hand gently, encouraging her to speak to him, nodding when her brown eyes met his for a quick second.

“Maisie,” the little girl replied softly, looking down at the floor under the man’s attention. Harry’s mum had told him countless times that Maisie reminded her so much of what Harry was like a child, and for some reason, that thought filled him with pride. “I see Father Christmas?”

“Oh, for sure!” Louis the elf said, nodding so eagerly the bells on his hat tinkled lightly. He reached into his pocket as his eyes flicked up, looking at Harry quickly before he spoke again, his words directed at Harry. Harry felt a little flustered under the man’s attention, trying to act nonchalant, certain he was failing. “In fact… Father Christmas gave me something to give to the nicest children waiting to see him…”

He produced a shiny red lollipop, holding it just out of Maisie’s reach, a small smile crossing her lips.

“If it’s okay with your Dad, of course…”

“Uh, course it is,” Harry said, his heart almost bursting as Maisie said a soft thank you and took the lolly from the elf, holding it tightly. “I’m her Uncle, not her dad…”

“Oh, my mistake, sorry mate!” Louis the elf said, holding his hands up in surrender as he stood up to his full height which, Harry was pleased to see, wasn’t quite as tall as him. He frowned as one of his colleagues called his name, diverting his attention away from Harry and Maisie for a moment. “What is it?”

Louis turned around and gave his attention to the other man clad head to toe in festive garb, and Harry took the opportunity to allow his eyes to sweep over the other man, from the felt green hat on his head, down to the red boots he had on his feet. Harry couldn’t help but notice how curvy Louis’ thighs were in the green skintight trousers he was wearing, and how well the top fitted the curve of his waist. He was exactly Harry’s type, but unfortunately, there was nothing that could be done about that given Harry was here with his niece, and Louis was working.

“Are you not going to eat it, love?”

“Share with Ro,” Maisie said rather solemnly, and his heart wanted to burst at how kind the three year old little girl was. “Gonna take it home.”

“Oh, that’s lovely. He’s very little, though, but Mummy might let him have a tiny lick,” Harry said, keen not to set her expectations too high. “You’re very lucky, make sure you thank Louis the elf if he comes back to us.”

As if he’d heard Harry’s words, Louis came back over, smiling softly at the pair, then at the lolly Maisie was still holding.

“You can eat it, love! Father Christmas won’t mind,” Louis grinned.

“I share with Rowan.”

“Her brother,” Harry supplied, watching as Louis nodded knowingly. “She’s very good at sharing her things. Oh, no, don’t worry-” Harry cut in as Louis tried to hand him another lolly. “Rowan’s only six months old, he’ll have a lick of hers at best.”

“Fair enough,” Louis laughed, pocketing the lolly. “You’re next, lovely. Do you know what you’re saying to Father Christmas.”

“Yeah, but it's a secret!” Maisie said, pressing her finger against her lips, giggling when Louis did the same on the other side of the rope. “I’m nervous.” She cuddled up to Harry again, and he rested a hand on her back, rubbing gently to reassure her. 

“I’ll be right there, darling.”

Before Harry knew it, the rope in front of them was being lifted away by Louis, and he was holding Maisie’s hand, taking her to Father Christmas, who was sitting on a big golden chair decorated in fairy lights. It was a gorgeous set up, and there was soft Classical christmas music being piped in around them, adding a festive touch. Harry thought whoever had created the whole thing definitely loved Christmas as much as he did.

“Merry Christmas, ho ho ho!” Father Christmas cried, hands wide as Maisie inched ever closer, clutching Harry’s hand so tightly. “And what’s your name?”

Maisie just looked up to Harry then, her eyes wide so Harry took over, taking a step closer. 

“Her name’s Maisie, and I’m Harry, her Uncle.”

“Lovely to meet you both, are you looking forward to Christmas?!”

Finally, Maisie opened up and nodded, taking a deep breath before she started babbling, everything tumbling out of her mouth unfiltered. Harry just stood back and watched with a smile on his face as she got closer and closer to the other man, until finally, she was by his knee, her tiny hand on his leg.

“Well, I will see what I can do,” Father Christmas said, eyes flitting up to Harry who returned his warm smile easily. “Make sure you leave out a mince pie for me, though! Oh, and a carrot for my reindeer!”

“I will! Me and Uncle Hazzy are going to cook!”

“Oh, your Uncle cooks?” came Louis’ voice from the side, and Maisie whirled around, nodding eagerly, her bunches bouncing on either side of her head. “Well, Father Christmas, you’ll be a lucky man on Christmas Eve! You guys want a picture? Smile at the camera!”

Harry turned to the elf standing behind a camera mounted on a tripod, waving a hand in the air to get Maisie’s attention. He thought for a moment about how much this picture was going to cost but grinned anyway, blinking when the flash blinded him momentarily. 

“Pass me your phone,” Louis said quietly to his side, and Harry didn’t hesitate to slide it out of his pocket, tossing it to Louis who luckily caught it. Harry whispered to Maisie to look at Louis, and they both smiled as Louis moved the phone around, capturing a few images before he passed it back to Harry.

“Thank you so much…” Harry said as Louis waved off his gratitude. “Maisie, say goodbye to Father Christmas.”

“Bye! Merry Christmas!” Maisie launched herself at the man and hugged him tightly, making Harry well up with emotion. “Thank you!”

“Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas, Maisie, be good for your Mummy and Uncle!”

Maisie gasped as Father Christmas handed her a gold wrapped present, patting her shoulder before she slowly made her way over to Harry, complete and utter awe and wonder on her face.

“Uncle Hazzy! I gotted a present!”

“You did, you lucky girl!” Harry said, crouching down and hugging her. When he stood, he saw Louis was still at the side, watching the pair. “Thanks, Louis, for taking the photos of us.”

“Ah, not a problem,” he grinned, giving Maisie a quick wink. “We get enough people buying ‘em, the odd one missed out doesn’t hurt! Bye Maisie!”

“Bye bye,” Maisie said with a wave, holding her present against her chest, desperate to lose it. “Hazzy, say bye!”

Harry chuckled, ruffling Maisie’s hair for a moment. “Alright, give me a chance! Bye Louis, nice to meet you.”

“You too. And, Merry Christmas!”

With that, Harry turned around and walked away, Maisie by his side. He just had to flip his head over his shoulder and look at Louis one more time as they walked away, the elf’s attention already on the next family, ready to let them have their moment. Harry sighed and walked away and round the corner, eyes raking around at the Christmas lights dotted around the town. It looked beautiful like this, all dressed for Christmas, and Harry just let the atmosphere sink in.

A few hours later, Harry was sitting curled up in the corner of the sofa, baby Rowan in the crook of his arm as he fed him his night time bottle. Gemma had swept her daughter up the stairs for a bath, much to Maisie’s disgust, but she’d gone after Harry promised to do some baking with her the next day. Now, Harry was getting some quiet time with his nephew, and he hadn’t been so content in a long time.

In the corner of the room stood a beautifully decorated Christmas tree, which had been a family effort, although Harry and Gemma had spent a short while adjusting some of the baubles once Maisie had gone to bed. There were fairy lights draped over the mantelpiece, around the doorways… it was a bit of a Christmas haven because both of the Styles siblings were as Christmas mad as each other. 

“Is he nearly asleep?” Gemma asked quietly as she walked back into the room, settling in the empty armchair. Harry noted that she looked exhausted, the bags under her eyes more prominent than ever but he didn’t mention it, knowing from past experience Gemma didn’t like such things to be mentioned. 

“Nearly, just a bit of his bottle to go. He’s still drinking,” Harry said, jiggling the bottle slightly to trigger Rowan’s sucking reflex. The baby boy’s weight was a welcome one in Harry’s arms, and once the bottle had been drained, Harry expertly adjusted him to rest against his chest, carefully winding him, his large palm covering almost all of Rowan’s back. “Oh, I missed him today.”

“Maisie didn’t stop talking about Father Christmas,” Gemma said with a smile as Harry got up, bringing Gemma her son. “Thanks, Haz. Was she good?”

“She’s always good for her Uncle Harry,” he laughed, draping a blanket over his sister and nephew to keep them warm. “Oh, I got a few photos for you…”

He handed over his phone before he left the room, flicking on the kettle to make a couple of cups of tea for the pair of them before bed. The house was pretty quiet as he pottered around, bringing in the drinks when they were done.

“They’re lovely photos,” Gemma said with a smile, but Harry didn’t miss the grin of mischief in her eyes. “But… Haz, who the heck is this?”

She turned Harry’s phone screen around to show a rather odd photo that Harry definitely hadn’t taken, and when he got closer to see who it was, he burst out in laughter, quickly covering his mouth to keep himself quiet. They waited with bated breath to see if Rowan stirred, but thankfully he didn’t, so Harry took a seat again, holding his tea, and the phone in the other.

“Oh god, that’s Louis. He was the elf.”

“And you have a photo of him because…”

“I don’t know! He took my phone to take the photos of me and Mais with Father Christmas, so he must’ve done it when we were saying bye…”

The photo was definitely different. Louis was pulling a strange face, crossing his eyes and poking his tongue out, and his eyes just shone a bright blue that hooked Harry in yet again. Somehow, Harry couldn’t bring himself to delete it, so he just swiped across through the pictures he’d taken of Maisie on their way home, smiling at the recent memories.

“And he took your photo for no reason?”

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. “Yes! He was just a nice guy, Gemma. No ulterior motive, don’t worry.”

“And the fact he doesn’t look too bad looking-”

“Be. Quiet. I’m happy being single, just like you are. You three are my focus at the moment, you know that. And don’t argue, Gemma Anne Styles. Now let’s watch some telly before bed, okay? Give me Rowan, I need some cuddles!”

*****

“Can you see them, Rowan? The pretty lights, look! So beautiful! You have no idea what Uncle Harry is on about, do you?”

The baby in the pushchair in front of him just babbled, giving Harry a gummy smile before he started shoving the strap of his harness into his mouth, chewing down on them. A long string of dribble fell down onto the blanket but Harry just left it, knowing Rowan was teething and mopping it up was a pretty pointless task.

“Alright, love. Let’s just go, shall we? Someone’s first visit to Father Christmas!” Harry pulled a face at Rowan who just stared back at him, and they walked along. It was quite busy out, so Harry weaved the pushchair in and out as he walked towards where the Workshop was situated, chatting away to Rowan all the way. Gemma often told Harry he talked too much, but he was keen to make Rowan as articulate as Maisie was eventually. 

This time at the ticket booth, there was an older lady that Harry didn’t recognise. He smiled and paid for himself, grateful they didn’t charge for babies in pushchairs, as that saved him a few pounds. He’d only told Gemma that he would take Rowan for a walk at some point, not that he was taking him to see Father Christmas, because she’d have known there was an ulterior motive, and Harry didn’t have the energy to defend himself or argue with her.

As they joined the end of the queue, Rowan started to whimper, bored of being stuck in his pushchair. Harry tried to shush him, pushing him back and forth to try and quieten him down but nothing much was happening. If anything, Rowan’s cries were getting louder and he could feel all the eyes in the room on him, even though there were stroppy toddlers all around making much more noise than grumpy Rowan.

“Come on then, come here,” Harry said as he unclipped Rowan’s straps, lifting him into his arms. Harry cooed slightly at the little Elf costume he’d put on him before they’d set off, making him look even cuter than normal if Harry was honest. It was cheesy, but Harry figured if you couldn’t do cheesy dressing up at Christmas, when could you? Almost straight away, Rowan settled against Harry’s chest, little eyes watching the world go by. Harry kept muttering quietly to him, pleased that being in his arms seemed to be pacifying Rowan for now. “Not long now, are you going to say hi toFather Christmas, hmm?”

He’d deny it until he was blue in the face, but every now and then, Harry looked around, desperately trying to see if Louis was working or not. At first, there was no sign of him, and Harry inched forward in the line, pushing the empty pushchair ahead of him until they came to a stop again, waiting as the next family took their turn.

“Well, Maisie’s shrunk, hasn’t she?”

“Louis, hi!” 

Harry grinned to Louis, who had by now appeared by his side, his elf hat sat wonkily on his head. His cheeks were slightly red, which Harry just thought added to his beauty, and he quickly took Rowan’s little wrist in his hand, making him wave at Louis.

“Hi, Louis,” he said as Louis’ hand came forward, gently touching Rowan’s tiny hand with his fingertips. “This is my nephew. He was sad he didn’t get to see Father Christmas with his big sister the other day.”

“Oh well, he definitely needs to come and make up for it, then,” Louis agreed, grinning. “He’s so gorgeous. How old is he?”

“Just over six months- oh, thank you,” Harry said as Louis ducked under the rope, pushing Rowan’s buggy forward with the line, now standing closer to him. “I feel more like his dad than his uncle sometimes, I was the one up at night with him when he was born…” Harry trailed off, not wanting to reveal too much to a stranger. “I love him like he’s my own.”

“Easy to see why, god, that costume is absolutely adorable,” Louis said, his voice softer as he didn’t let go of Rowan’s hand, the baby clutching his finger by now. “Can I…” He motioned towards Rowan, looking a bit shy. “I’ve got four little sisters, I’ve held loads of babies…”

Usually, Harry wouldn’t have even entertained the idea, ridiculously protective over both Maisie and Rowan when he had to be, but there was something about the twinkle in Louis’ eye, and the hopefulness of his expression that made Harry want to give in.

“Uh, sure!” Between them, the two men managed to transfer Rowan over to Louis, and Harry wouldn’t deny there was a shiver when their hands brushed, skin against skin. “Ah, he likes you. He’s not normally good with strangers.”

“Must get a good feeling, only the best people get to work with Father Christmas, you know. Us elves have to stick together,” Louis said with a wink, jiggling Rowan a little, the baby giggling lightly in his arms. “Did Maisie’s mum like the photos the other day?”

“Oh yeah, she’s already printed one out, and so did my Mum,” Harry said, chuckling at the thought. “Maisie still hasn’t stopped going on about it. She’s out with her Mum and my mum today for a girls day out. So me and Ro are having a boy’s day.”

“Ro?”

“Rowan. Oh, we’re next…”

“You’d better take him back then,” Louis said reluctantly, passing the boy back to Harry. He did reach up, straightening Rowan’s little hat before he finally stepped back, his eyes still soft as he watched the pair for a minute. Rowan’s little fist took Harry’s scarf again, but Harry let it happen, hoping Rowan would stay happy until they left. “I’ll pop his buggy to the side, you can just take him up to the big guy. And I’ll take a photo again.”

“You’re really kind, thanks so much,” Harry smiled, Louis still by his side, so close that Harry could feel his body heat. “Do you work here all the time?”

“While I’m on holiday from Uni,” Louis revealed, straightening his hat. “I like earning a bit of extra money to help my Mum out, it’s not easy this time of year with five kids to get presents for.”

“No, I bet. Gemma- that’s my sister, she’s finding it tough with these two. She’s too proud to let me give her some cash, though, so I just look after them as much as I can. Not that that’s a chore, I love them to bits.”

“I can see you do, Harry. Oh, your turn… have fun, Rowan!”

Harry grinned over his shoulder as Louis waved bye to Rowan, the most adorable smile on the elf’s face. This time, the meeting with Father Christmas was less chatty than before, but the man in the suit happily took the baby, perching him on his knee while Harry took a few pictures of the moment, Rowan just gawping at the beard before he started to tug it, making Harry dash forward to prise his little fingers away, which was no mean feat.

“Haz, phone, quick!”

Harry all but threw his phone at Louis and scooped up Rowan into his arms, kneeling himself beside the golden chair, turning Rowan so his back was against Harry’s chest. He laughed as Louis pulled some faces to try and make Rowan smile, finally getting up and fastening Rowan back into his buggy, the boy clearly tired as Harry tucked his fleece blanket around his tiny legs.

“Thanks again for doing that,” Harry grinned as Louis handed him back his phone, having a look at them before he left this time. “Oh, look at that one! His little smile!”

Harry’s heart almost melted at the sight of Rowan actually giving the camera a small smile, looking uncannily like Gemma as he did so. He locked the phone and looked shyly over to Louis again.

“Well, I’ve run out of nieces and nephews to bring,” he laughed, nudging the ground with the toe of his shoe, wishing he had something more useful to say, something which would make him more memorable to Louis. “I hope you have a nice Christmas, Louis. And thanks for everything today. It meant a lot you helped me out.”

“Anytime, all part of the service,” Louis said, doing a funny little bow that made Harry laugh. “Have a lovely Christmas. And you, poppet.” Louis was knelt down in front of Rowan by now, touching his cheek as Rowan’s eyes kept fluttering shut, not fighting the sleep. “Bye, Harry.”

“Bye, Lou,” Harry said, blushing as the nickname slipped out. Harry grasped the handles of the pushchair and turned it towards the exit. “Merry Christmas.”

“Say hello to Maisie for me,” Louis called as Harry strolled away, his palms a bit sweaty despite the chill all around them. Harry had to force himself to keep walking, eyes fixed on Rowan instead of on the man he really didn’t want to get away from. But Louis was just a kind stranger. That was all, and Harry had to forget all about him.

*****

Harry zipped up the supermarket fleece he was wearing to underneath his chin, trying to keep warm. Despite the weather, the shop’s air conditioner was blasting, and without many bustling customers, it was freezing cold. Harry had three layers of clothes on but it wasn’t enough to keep him warm. He flicked over the pages of the magazine that he was reading, glancing up at the clock occasionally to see there was still an hour of his shift left.

The only good thing about taking the night shift was that there were hardly any customers, so Harry pretty much got paid to sit and read some magazines, before he sprayed down his till at the end of the shift, then left for home. Tonight, though, it seemed Harry’s plans for a quiet night were in vain.

Just after nine o’clock, the automatic doors slid open, and Harry just rolled his eyes as a loud group of lads walked in, all laughing and joking at a volume that was far too loud for Harry’s sensitive ears. All he could do was hope that they’d get what they needed quickly and leave him alone again. He kept reading his article on ‘how an orgasm can clear your skin!’, quickly turning the page when he realised exactly what he was reading.

There was a bang at the end of the till followed by a low curse, and Harry dragged his eyes up, stilling when he saw who was there, shushing the group of friends halfway down the alcohol aisle behind him.

“Lads, give it a sodding rest, calm down and wait for me out- Harry?”

“Hi, Louis,” Harry said, suddenly feeling shy perched behind his desk in his cheap blue fleece. He picked up the bottle of vodka, scanning it and confirming Louis was over eighteen on the till. “Was this everything tonight?”

“Yeah, thanks… we’ve run out, not that they need any more, ” Louis said, trying to explain. “Sorry to interrupt your... “ he waved his hand at the issue of Cosmo Harry had been reading, “your evening reading.”

“Makes the time pass. That’ll be fourteen fifty, please.”

Louis pulled out his wallet and reached inside before he handed Harry a twenty pound note. Harry pressed the buttons on the till and retrieved Louis’ change, dropping it into his palm.

“So is this your night off?” Louis asked, hanging around at the end of Harry’s till, clearly keen not to leave in any sort of a hurry. “No kids?”

“I’ve stuck them in the staff room,” Harry said deadpan, and he burst out laughing at the shocked expression on Louis’ face. “I’m joking! They’re at home with my sister. I work here a few evenings a week, helps to pay the bills.”

“I get ya,” Louis nodded, slipping his bottle of Vodka into a carrier bag. “What time do you finish?”

“In about…” he peered at the clock, happy to see there was just over half an hour left now, “just about a half hour. Not long. Why’s that?”

“Just, um, I, uh…”

“TOMMO! Hurry the hell up, mate! Stan needs a wee!”

Louis said something quietly under his breath before he looked up at Harry again, something like regret flashing across his features. “Shit. I better get these boys back home. Not sure why I offered to be designated driver…”

“You’re a lovely friend,” Harry offered, blushing slightly at the compliment. “Have a good night. Get home safe.”

“You too. Don’t work too hard- alright, Zayn, I’m coming! Sorry, Harry, goodnight!”

Louis darted off, his bag bashing against his leg as he walked quickly towards the exit, yelling again at his friends until the doors to the supermarket slid closed, leaving Harry alone again. He sighed, the shop feeling too quiet now Louis and his loud drunken friends had gone. He sat back down in his seat and drummed his fingertips on the counter in front of him for a few seconds, wondering what Louis had been about to say before his friend had interrupted him. Still, he wasn’t going to find out now. 

When Harry had finished work and locked his till in the finance office, he zipped up his coat and started the walk home. He hadn’t been able to afford a car yet, despite having held a licence for three years now, but he didn’t mind. He and Gemma lived in a relatively small English village, so everything was in close walking distance. It wasn’t always ideal, especially when it rained, but tonight it was dry, just very cold, ice already forming around.

The walk home didn’t take long, and when he arrived at their front door, Harry slid his key into the lock as quietly as he could, expecting the rest of his family to be asleep. He left his shoes and coat in the hallway and went towards the kitchen, jumping when Gemma sat up on the sofa, rubbing her eyes.

“Shit, I thought you were in bed!”

“Wanted to make sure you got home safely,” she said, her voice low and heavy with sleep. “Everything go okay tonight?”

“Yeah, was pretty quiet,” Harry said, hovering in the doorway between the sitting room and kitchen. “You want a cuppa?”

Gemma shook her head, sitting up more. “Nah, if I do, I’ll be up for the loo all night. Did you get any more overtime?”

“Just my usual shifts,” Harry said, walking back to join his sister on the sofa. “Louis came in tonight.” He hadn’t meant to say that, but for some reason, he felt quite relieved he had. Harry didn’t exactly have any close friends, all of his free time going on his family, but he was desperate to talk to someone about Louis, and his myriad of feelings about the other man. 

“Louis?”

“Yeah. The elf guy, from Santa’s workshop. He came into the shop with his friends.”

“Oh yeah?” Gemma was smirking now, and Harry ignored it, wishing he’d kept quiet. “Did you chat to him?”

“Yeah. He came to my till to buy some vodka. He, um-”

“What? Did he ask you out?”

“No! Gemma, what the fuck, we barely know each other.”

“And you never will know each other unless you make the effort.”

“I don’t need a lecture on my love life from my big sister, thank you very much. Anyway, we just chatted, then he had to go.”

“Is he pretty?”

Harry blushed but nodded, his eyes fixed on the carpet. “Yeah, he’s lovely. Really friendly, and kind… and good with kids.”

“Any man with a baby does it for you, Haz…”

“Uh, no! If Donald Trump held a baby in front of me, I’d try and snatch it back, poor child. But Louis… he was really comfortable with Rowan. It was nice - most guys my age are scared of little babies. Or like Niall with them… I’ll never forgive him for nearly picking Rowan up by his foot.”

“Aww, my Hazza has a crush,” Gemma teased, digging her elbow in Harry’s side. He shrieked and tried to move away but Gemma tugged him nearer, hugging him gently. He allowed it, letting himself be comforted for a moment. Sometimes, just sometimes, Harry wished he had someone for himself. Someone that would put him first, bring him a box of chocolates just because they were thinking about him, someone that he could cuddle at night. “Why don’t you try and see if he wants more?”

“No way!” Harry all but balked at Gemma’s suggestion, thinking that was possibly the worst suggestion he had ever heard. Harry always had this fear of rejection, and although Louis had been kind to him, it didn’t mean anything. Harry didn’t even know if Louis was into men, anyway, and he wasn’t about to make any assumptions about him. He’d had too many made about him in the past and he didn’t want to make anyone else feel the way he had before. “Not like I’ll be seeing him again anyway.”

“You could take Maisie and Rowan back to where he works?”

“He’ll think that’s weird, that I’m stalking him or something,” Harry sighed, cuddling a pillow to his tummy. “Doesn’t matter, Gem. How was work?”

The siblings talked for a little while until Harry saw Gemma was struggling to keep her eyes open. He ushered her up the stairs to bed, and once she was in her bedroom, he snuck down the corridor, kissing both Maisie and Rowan goodnight before he climbed into bed himself, letting sleep come.

*****

“Oh, Harry, I’m so glad you’re here,” Kathy said as she opened the door, looking more than a little harassed. She turned, leaving Harry on the doorstep so he took the initiative, following her inside and closing the door behind him. “Come through, Harry.”

“Coming,” he called, kicking off his shoes and leaving them next to the cutest pair of welly boots he’d ever seen. “Hiya, Fleur.”

“Hi,” the two year old said, smiling up at Harry. Her little blonde curls were pulled up onto the top of her head in a ponytail, and she was wearing a cute Christmas jumper with striped leggings. “Play?”

“Maybe,” Harry agreed, taking her hand and leading her into the living room, where Kathy was frantically tidying up. “I can do that… if you need to get going…”

She looked up at him, and Harry could feel the gratitude coming off her in waves. “Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“I really don’t,” Harry said, meaning every word. “Gemma’s home with the kids today, so when she said you wanted to surprise Jeremy at work for his birthday, I figured I could help you out a bit.”

Harry and Gemma had made friends with Kathy easily when she’d moved in two years ago just a few houses down from their own. Harry had taken a very young Maisie and a box of homemade fairy cakes to welcome them to the street, and he’d been dragged inside and introduced to her children and her husband Jeremy. Harry sometimes babysat when the couple wanted an evening out together, so he hadn’t hesitated to say yes when Gemma had asked him earlier to help out their friend. If Harry had an ulterior motive for it, so be it.

“Kids, be good for Harry please,” Kathy said as she pulled on her coat, a gift bag sat by her feet. “You have no idea how much I appreciate this…”

“Honestly, it’s my pleasure. I might take them into town, if it’s okay with you?”

“Course it is, you know I’m happy for you to do whatever you want. There’s a few pounds on the mantelpiece, take that with you. I’ll be back in a few hours. Come and kiss Mummy goodbye!”

Fleur and her older brother Matthew ran up, hugging their mummy and then stood by Harry’s side as she drove away. When he shut the door again, they both looked up to him, waiting for instructions.

“Okay,” Harry said, clapping his hands together, determined to get going. “If we can get all this tidied up, we can go into town for a special treat…”

“What is it?” Matthew asked, jumping up and down at Harry’s side. Harry smiled when Fleur started copying her big brother, holding his hand and bouncing too. “Tell us, Harry!”

“Alright,” Harry sighed, walking into the living room and flicking on the cd player, pleased to see a Christmas album case by the speaker. He selected the first track and let it play, setting the fun mood a little. “If you do a super tidying up job, we’re going to go and see…. Father Christmas!”

“YAY!” Fleur cheered, running off and grabbing a handful of her Barbies to put away. Matthew, though, wasn’t quite as happy as Fleur was, much to Harry’s confusion.

“You okay, bud?” Harry asked, kneeling in front of the boy.

“I don’t wanna go,” Matthew pouted, folding his arms across his chest. “Zachary at school says he’s not real.”

“Who’s not real?”

“Father Christmas. He said it’s all pretend. That mummies and daddies are telling lies.”

Harry swallowed, wishing Kathy was still around to deal with this. “Well, don’t listen to Zachary, he’s very real,” Harry started, hoping Matthew would believe him. “I’m a big grown up and I believe in Father Christmas. So does Mummy, and Daddy, and my big sister Gemma…”

“Zachary said I’m a baby if I believe in Father Christmas.”

Harry kept what he wanted to say about Zachary inside his own head, not needing a four year old to hear such a thing. Instead, he stood and rested a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Well, that’s sad for Zachary, because he won’t get any Christmas presents, will he? And you and your sister will get some nice things. Come on, let’s tidy up.”

Instead of giving Matthew more opportunity to protest, Harry just turned around and started helping clear up the toys littering the floor, returning things to their boxes and others to the toy chest in the corner of the room. Kelly Clarkson crooned out from the speakers as they worked together, and within no time at all, they were done.

Harry dressed the children up for the outdoors, zipping them into their coats and making sure they had their gloves and hats on before they headed out. Again, it was a cold but sunny day and Harry held the children’s hands, one on each side until they got into town. He allowed Matthew and Fleur to walk hand in hand in front of him, listening to their excited chatter as they got closer to the workshop.

As Harry paid for the pair to get in to see Father Christmas, something changed in Matthew. He stepped away from Harry and Fleur, and scowled down at the floor, refusing to take the ticket Harry was offering to him. With a sigh, Harry just pushed it into his own pocket and let Fleur lead the way, all but dragging Matthew with him.

“Matthew, just try and enjoy this, okay? Even if it’s just for your sister.”

“It’s stupid,” Matthew said, rather indignantly for a four year old, Harry felt. “I want to go home.”

“We will when we’ve seen Father Christmas-”

“I see Santa!” Fleur screeched, making the parents in front of them turn around and smile at her. “Angel!”

“Yes, that little girl is dressed as an angel,” Harry said, trying to placate both of the children at the same time, his stress levels already starting to rise. “Matthew, move forward please.”

“No. Wanna go home.”

“Well, we can’t. I’ve just paid for us to come in, and Fleur really wants to see Father Christmas. Please just be good.”

“No! I hate you, and I hate it here!”

Harry was horrified as Matthew turned and booted the pole holding the velvet rope, sending it crashing to the floor. Plenty of people turned around to gawp at what was going on, and Harry could feel his cheeks glowing with shame, quickly bending to grab the pole and stand it back upright.

“That’s  _ enough _ , Matthew. Can you just please behave while your sister sees-”

“NO!”

By now, Matthew was stamping his feet and angry tears were rolling down his cheeks. Harry felt a little helpless, but he knew that as the adult in this situation, he had to take control. Just as he was about to kneel in front of Matthew and take charge, he heard cries to his side and turned around in horror to see Fleur now sobbing, her little cheeks red, fists rubbing at her eyes.

“Oh, love, don’t cry…”

“Matthew sad!”

“He is, but…”

The children were both wailing loudly now, and there was part of Harry that just wanted to run away. He hated the parents who were openly watching him, waiting for him to fail, and he sent the couple in front of them a glare before he scooped Fleur up on his hip, letting her cry onto his shoulder, not thinking about the snot and dribble she would inevitably leave there. 

“Okay, love, I’ve got you. Matthew’s just… having a moment.”

“-stupid Santa, so stupid, I hate it, I hate Christmas…”

Harry barely grabbed the hood of Matthew’s coat as he attempted to duck under the rope and make a run for it, still desperately clinging onto Fleur. 

“Matthew-”

“Give her to me,” came a voice at Harry’s side, and Harry wanted to weep when he looked across to see Louis there in full Elf costume, arms out for Fleur. “Hey love, I’m Lou, one of Father Christmas’ elves… bet I’ve got a treat for you…”

Knowing Fleur was in safe hands meant Harry could turn his full attention to Matthew, trying to keep calm himself as he just watched the little boy in the middle of his tantrum. He and Gemma had been lucky really. Maisie was an amazing little girl who rarely cried about anything, so Harry didn’t have much experience dealing with this. Still, he was all Matthew had right now, and he had to do something. He looked over his shoulder before he spoke to the little boy, seeing Fleur wiping her eyes and nodding at something Louis was saying, seemingly happy enough for the moment. 

“Matthew, look at me.”

The little boy vehemently shook his head quickly, but Harry was undeterred, tucking two fingers under Matthew’s chin, forcing him to look up from the floor.

“Matthew… this needs to stop now, okay? All of these people are looking at you, and are worrying there’s something really wrong.”

Matthew just sniffed, using the hem of his jumper to wipe his eyes, and Harry tried to valiantly ignore the trails of snot coming out of the little boy’s nose.

“I-” Matthew hiccupped then, trying to steady his breaths. Harry’s heart broke a little as he watched the child try to calm himself down, his tiny hands shaking by his side as his wails petered down to small hiccups and sniffs. “Santa will- will hate me.”

Harry reached out for Matthew’s hand, holding it gently between them. “Why do you think he will hate you, Matthew?” Harry asked, keen for Matthew to talk about his behaviour and admit what he’d done wrong rather than just ignore it. Matthew shuffled closer to Harry then, toeing the ground with his welly boot.

“I cried and said mean things.”

“And what do Mummy and Daddy say about saying mean things to people?”

There was a pause for a moment before the little boy spoke up, so quietly that Harry had to strain to hear him. “S’not kind. Makes people feel sad.” He looked up then, little blue eyes locked on Harry’s. “I make you sad? And Fleur?”

“A little bit,” Harry agreed, deciding to be honest. “But I think we can turn it around if you decide you’re going to be good, and come and see Father Christmas with me and your sister. What do you think?”

It seemed Matthew didn’t even need to think about it because he just nodded, barrelling into Harry’s body, little arms around his neck. Harry smiled to himself as he returned the hug, rubbing his hand soothingly up and down Matthew’s back, staying there until Matthew pulled away, seeing a wobbly little smile on his lips.

“Where’s Fleur?”

Harry stood up then, glancing over his shoulder to where Louis was by now looking over in concern. He watched as a smile crossed over Louis’ face when he saw Harry send a smile his way, and Harry nodded quickly, letting Louis know everything was okay. It seemed Louis understood as he took Fleur’s hand and let her over to Harry and Matthew, a candy cane clutched in her hand.

Fleur shrieked as she saw her brother was happy again, and she ran over to hug him, soon waving her candy cane in Matthew’s face, babbling away to her big brother. Harry just relieved that peace seemed to be restored again, at least for now.

“Everything alright, lad?” Louis asked, readjusting his hat. There was an errant bit of hair dangling across Louis’ forehead, and Harry grabbed each of the kids hands in an effort to stop him reaching out and tucking it behind Louis’ ear. “Everyone happy now?”

Matthew looked up at Harry and he nodded gently, knowing what Matthew wanted to do. He felt full of pride as Matthew took a step forward, clearly shaking as he stopped in front of Louis, who he of course believed to work for Father Christmas. This, Harry knew, took guts.

“I’m really sorry for shouting. Do you…”

“Do I what, love?” Louis asked kindly, kneeling in front of the boy so he was less intimidating. It just made Harry swoon more, if he was honest.

“Does he hate me?”

“Father Christmas? Nah, he doesn’t hate anyone, it’s impossible!” Louis said with a grin, ruffling Matthew’s hair. “He’ll know that you’re super sorry, and that you want to see him now. You do, right?”

Matthew nodded eagerly, whispering a yes to Louis, clearly still nervous about it despite Louis’ reassurances. 

“Trust me, mate, I’m one of Father Christmas’ chief elves, I know him better than anyone. Just make sure you’re a good boy between now and Christmas, yeah? Good lad.”

Louis stood up and gasped when he placed his hand in his pocket, pulling it out slowly with a wink to Matthew, who couldn’t stop a smile crossing his face when he saw what Louis was holding.

“Seems there was one lurking in here for you as well!”

Matthew took the candy cane and looked at it in wonder for a moment before he stunned both men, running to Louis and hugging his legs tightly, eyes screwed shut. “Thank you, Louis Elf!”

Louis and Harry both chuckled at the name, and when Matthew deemed it necessary to let Louis go, Harry stepped over, desperately needing to thank his… well, thank Louis for his help.

“I don’t really know what to say,” Harry started, his mouth suddenly dry in such close proximity to his current crush. “This would have all been a disaster if you hadn’t appeared out of nowhere so... thank you.”

“Ah, it was nothing. Believe me, compared to the tantrums I’ve seen at my house, this was small fry, love. He's just a worn out kid. I mean, look at him now, cuddling his sister. Bless him, he’s got a good heart.”

“Well, you saved my arse, so thank you. Seriously. If you hadn’t taken Fleur, I think it would’ve got worse. I just wanted you to know that I’m really… grateful.”

The pair just stared at each other for a moment, and Harry couldn’t help but be distracted by how Louis’ tongue suddenly flicked out, wetting his lips briefly. Harry swallowed heavily, not wanting to break the moment but at the same time, he felt too aware of many pairs of eyes watching him right now. 

“Anytime, Harry,” Louis breathed out, leaning ever so closer to Harry. Harry held his breath, certain this was what he had been waiting for but it appeared Fleur and Matthew had other ideas.

“Come on, Hazzy! We movin’!!”

Both men gave each other a wry smile, and Harry shivered when Louis reached out, brushing his fingers across the back of Harry’s hand before he disappeared, no doubt heading back to work. Harry closed his eyes for a brief second, letting out a long, slow breath, trying to collect his thoughts.

“Hazzy? You ‘kay?”

Harry’s eyes snapped open, and he looked down to see two now smiling faces, eyes twinkling in excitement. “Sure am! Not long now!”

Just fifteen minutes later, Harry and the children were grinning at the photographer who was placed in front of them, while Louis captured more pictures on Harry’s phone, having stolen it from his back pocket as Harry led the now over-excited children over to Santa. They all pulled a silly face for the last photo before Harry stepped out of shot, letting Louis get one of just the children that he could give to their mum later on.

“Here you go, Curly,” Louis said, handing Harry his phone back. At the same time, he ruffled Matthew’s hair again, giving him a grin. “Better than you thought, Matthew?”

“Amazing! He told me to leave out an extra carrot for Rudolph, ‘cause they’re his favourite!”

“Don’t forget then!”

“Right kiddos, say bye to Louis,” Harry instructed, well aware the daylight hours were running away with them, and given Fleur was a little scared of the dark, he wanted to get home sooner rather than later. “Thank you again for all your help.”

“All part of the service,” Louis joked, removing his hat and doing a funny bow as the three people started to walk away from them. “Oh, Harry! Hang on!”

Harry paused where he was and turned, seeing Louis jog back towards him, something in his hand. Louis came to a stop in front of him, blushing slightly.

“I, uh, I didn’t want you to feel left out.” As he finished speaking, Louis leaned forward and put what looked like a candy cane into the top pocket of Harry’s shirt, patting it for a moment. “Bye, Haz. Bye kids!”

With that, he practically skipped away. Harry left the candy cane where it was in his pocket and took each of the children by the hand, listening to them excitedly recount their meeting with Father Christmas all the way home. Kathy texted Harry on the way and told her they’d be home in a few hours, so once Harry and the children got back, he set about making them dinner.

They were still buzzing and high off their candy canes when their parents walked in through the front door, soon filled with armfuls of excited children laughing and tugging them indoors, keen to show off the books they’d been given by Father Christmas. Kathy hugged and thanked Harry and he quickly made his way home, a little worn out.

Rowan was crying as Harry walked in through the front door, and Gemma was cuddling a crying Maisie, a scene reminiscent of earlier on at the Workshop. Harry could see a graze on his niece’s forehead so he left her in Gemma’s capable hands and scooped Rowan up, shushing him quietly as he walked into the kitchen, flicking on the bottle warmer.

“Uncle Harry’s here, love, just sorting out your bottle. Won’t be long…”

Thankfully, Rowan settled as soon as he had a full belly, and Gemma returned from upstairs where she’d been soothing a sore Maisie to sleep. The little girl had tripped while she was playing and had knocked her head on the coffee table, and it had taken Gemma ages to stop her screaming. In the end, Harry applying a princess plaster to her bump just before bed was the magic cure.

“What’s this?” Gemma asked, pulling something out of Harry’s shirt pocket, careful not to disturb the sleeping baby in his arms. “A candy cane, Harry? How old are you?”

“Oh, that was from earlier… Louis gave it to me.”

“Louis? Who’s- OH. You saw Louis again?!”

“He works there, Gemma,” Harry replied, trying not to roll his eyes. “He gave one to Fleur and Matthew, so he- what’s that? Give it. Gemma!”

Gemma smirked, unrolling the strip of red paper that had been wrapped around the bottom of the cane, smirking as she read it. Ever so slowly, she leaned forwards, dangling the paper from her fingertips and Harry snatched it up quickly, biting his bottom lip as his eyes took in what was written.

_ Haz, Call me! Lou x _

Just underneath his chicken scratch were eleven digits that sent flutters through Harry’s body, a little surprised Louis had been the one to make the first move. In his state, Harry didn’t even protest as Gemma lifted Rowan from Harry’s arms, still staring dopily at Louis’ short but sweet message.

“Are you going to call him?!”

Harry shrugged, unsure about what to do. He’d wanted Louis’ number for so long that now he had it, he really didn’t know what to do. 

“Oh don’t be a berk, Haz. He clearly likes you if he did this… text him now!”

“No! I need to think about what I’m going to say.”

“Errr, hi Louis, it’s Harry, wanna date and kiss and do-”

“Shut up!” Harry shrieked, pressing his lips quickly together to keep quiet, not wanting to wake up Rowan. “Gemma, stop winding me up.”

“I just don’t want you to do nothing and regret it.”

“And I don’t want to say something stupid and make a fool of myself. I…” Harry blushed, looking down at his lap, “I really like him.”

Gemma gave him a small smile then, letting Rowan wriggle slightly in her arms until he settled again, looking absolutely peaceful in his festive themed babygro. “Then have a think about what you want to say. It doesn’t have to be anything complicated. Just ‘hi Louis, I love you’ or something.”

“You should be really grateful you’ve got my nephew in your arms,” Harry said a little darkly, clutching the cushion in his lap a little tighter at his sister’s teasing. Still, he knew there was no malice behind her words, and he just sighed, sinking further back into the sofa. He let his eyes drift over to the beautiful Christmas tree, watching the lights twinkle for a few minutes, letting them calm him. “We both deserve to be happy, Gem. To find someone.”

“I… I’m not ready for that yet, Harry…”

“I didn’t mean now,” Harry said quietly, keeping his voice low. “Just… eventually. We have each other, you’ll always have me. But you need someone for you too. You deserve it, Gems. They’re amazing kids. A credit to you. To both of you.”

Harry had barely heard Gemma’s sniff when he got up, taking a seat next to his sister. Carefully, so he didn’t disturb Rowan, Harry tucked his arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple. They sat like that, comforting each other while Rowan slept on, blissfully unaware of the world around him. 

“Love you, baby bro,” she whispered, turning and kissing Harry’s cheek. “Text him. Take a chance, Haz. I learnt the hard way you’re never guaranteed a tomorrow. Just go for it. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Harry could only sit and watch as Gemma stood up, bending down to allow Harry to press a kiss to Rowan’s warm forehead before she left the room, leaving Harry alone. He knew he wasn’t quite ready to text Louis just yet, but he could do the first step. He took his phone from the table and opened the contacts, clicking on the box to open a new contact. He carefully typed the eleven digits along with Louis’ name and a Father Christmas emoji, just because it made him smile. Maybe tomorrow he’d work up the courage to talk to Louis. Maybe.

*****

“Come in, mate,” Liam said, almost pulling Harry into his flat and out of the cold. It was so bitter outside that Harry was convinced it was going to snow, and the child inside him almost hoped that it would. Maisie had yet to see snow in her short life, and Harry couldn’t help but think a white Christmas would be pretty perfect. “You didn’t have to bring anything.”

Harry laughed, kicking off his shoes and following Liam into the living room. “You know me, I don’t turn up empty handed.”

“Sure do. Tea, coffee or something stronger?”

Harry took a second to think about it. “Stronger, definitely. I’ve been with Maisie and Rowan all afternoon, had the early shift at work as well, covering Roy. He had a fall at home, bless him.”

Liam made a face at Harry as he hooked the top of the beer bottle off with the opener, handing one to Harry, who took a big sip, the cold liquid sliding easily down his throat. The telly was playing a made-for-tv Christmas movie in the background, but Harry didn’t pay it much attention.

The two had been friends since they’d met at sixth form college, and Liam had been one of the only people Harry had bothered to stay in touch with when everyone had gone their separate ways. Liam was Harry’s sort of person; kind, fun to be around but not too much of a party animal. He was quite content to sit and chat with a beer around the house rather than down the pub, which was what Harry wanted more often than not.

Harry filled him in on what he had been up to since they’d last met up, showing off pictures of the crafts he’d done with Maisie in the run up to Christmas, and Rowan’s cute little outfits, making Liam coo. 

“Oh god, they are gorgeous kids, Harry,” Liam grinned, swiping his finger across the screen on Harry’s phone. “Oh! You took them to see Sant- sorry, Father Christmas…”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, the workshop in town is lovely. Only a couple of quid to get in, and the kids get a little pressie as well at the end. I know Rowan didn’t have a clue, but it was worth it for the picture!”

They both sat and looked at the photo of Rowan in his elf costume in Father Christmas’ lap, smiling widely at it. It was ridiculously cute, and Harry had been right - Gemma had printed it at work and it was now proudly on display on the mantelpiece in a shiny silver frame.

“Aww, this is a nice one. Who took this?”

“Which one? Oh, that was Louis.”

Liam smirked then and Harry inwardly cursed himself, realising he’d let Louis’ name slip when he’d had no intention of mentioning him. He quickly took another long slug of his beer, bracing himself for Liam’s inevitable questions.

“Louis, is it? On first name terms with all the staff, Haz?”

Harry just rolled his eyes, trying to look entirely unaffected, but he was sure Liam could see through it. “No, he just helped me out. Introduced himself, like normal humans do, Liam.”

“What’s Father Christmas’ real name then, since you met him a few times too?”

Harry just answered his question with a middle finger before he got up and stumbled through to the kitchen, rummaging around in Liam’s cupboards for something to snack on while they drank. He returned with a tube of Pringles, a bag of giant Wotsits and some dry roasted peanuts, sure between them they’d devour the lot.

Before Harry knew what was happening, he’d somehow put away three beers and the Pringles all by himself, and was now wallowing in self pity on Liam’s rather comfortable sofa, leaving his friend on the floor, curled up on a couple of cushions watching him with a bemused expression.

“Did you see his eyes, though? Look, Liam!” Harry scrolled through his phone until he found the selfie Louis had taken, turning the screen so Liam could see it, making sure it was nice and close so he could fully appreciate just how blue Louis’ eyes were in it. “Aren’t they beautiful? Like… really blue, y’know? The exact shade of blue I love.”

“Write a sodding poem about them then,” Liam muttered, having put up with Harry’s pining over Louis for a good hour now.

Harry gasped, his eyes widening before he attempted to sit up, the room spinning a little as he got his balance. “That is a  _ wonderful  _ idea, Liam. This is why you’re my best mate.”

Liam’s chest puffed out a little at Harry’s words. “Alright. And while you’re writing him some love sonnets, why don’t you just text him?”

“I can’t!” Harry exclaimed dramatically, collapsing back onto the sofa, his arm covering his eyes. “He’s so cute, Liam. Like, cuter than Rowan. But I can’t. I can’t text him. Nope.”

“Why?”

“‘Cause.”

“Because what?”

Harry shrugged petulantly then, not really having an answer.

“Dunno. I want bacon. You want bacon? Good.” Harry didn’t even wait for Liam to answer before he was on his feet, heading for the fridge. He didn’t even realise he’d left his phone unlocked in the living room as he merrily fried away, practically salivating at the meat in the frying pan. “Ketchup, ketchup, ketchup…” Harry chanted to himself.

“Harry. I did it for you.”

Harry giggled, flipping the bacon over. “No you didn’t, silly Liam! The ketchup is still on the side, not on the bread…”

“Not that, you tit,” Liam sighed, a bit exasperated by now. “I texted him for you.”

“Who?”

“Rowan.” 

Harry scrunched his face up in confusion. “He’s, like, six months old, Li. He doesn’t have a-“

“Louis, Haz. I text Louis.”

Harry dropped the spatula in the pan and whirled around, catching his balance before he brained himself on the edge of the counter. “What? What did you say?”

“Hi.”

“Hi, Liam, what did you say to Lou?”

“Jesus, no more beer for you… I said hi, it’s Harry. That’s it. Nothing dramatic.”

Harry groaned, slowly sinking to his knees, clutching his forehead, a little distressed. “Noooooo. No, no, no, Liam, why?!”

“Because I can’t watch you go back and forth over a sodding text saying hello, that’s why. He gave you his number, Haz. The poor guy is probably wondering why it's taken you three days to text him as it is!”

“You just said ‘hi, it’s Harry’?! I was trying to think of something clever and witty to say, Liam! Maybe a Christmas joke or two! Oh god, he’s going to think I’m rude, and boring, and…” Harry trailed off, laying fully out on Liam’s kitchen floor now, hands over his face. “Oh god.”

“For god's sakes, get up,” Liam said, moving the pan off the heat before the bacon became inedible. 

“No! You always try to ruin my life, Liam James Payne. I curse you.”

“You are seriously acting worse than Rowan right now. In fact, you look quite like him. Louis thought he was cute. Maybe I should send him a photo.”

“You’re the WORST!”

Harry rolled over onto his stomach, whining under his breath about Liam being the worst friend ever, how he was going to die of embarrassment, and that Liam definitely wasn’t getting the Christmas present Harry had ordered weeks ago online.”

“Oh, you’re right, he is cute! Even without the elf costume…”

“I know! That’s why I- what? How do you know?”

Liam laughed as Harry struggled to roll over, cursing as he bumped his head. “I texted him a photo of you on the floor, and he sent a selfie back. He does look like an elf, bless him!”

“You TWAT! I hate you, I-“ Harry stopped mid sentence, realising he was missing the point here. “Let me see it.”

Liam took a step back, holding the phone out of reach. “Nope, not until you thank me.”

“For humiliating me?!”

“For breaking the ice!”

Harry groaned loudly, just sticking out a hand and waiting until finally, Liam gave in and passed it over. Harry opened just one eye and squinted at the screen, slowly opening the other when he saw it was Louis’ selfie that was filling his screen.

“Ohhhhhh,” he sighed, biting his lower lip at just how adorable Louis looked. It seemed he was tucked up in bed with a dark blue beanie on his head, and what looked like a Christmas jumper adorning his top half. The Christmas duvet covering him was the icing on the Christmas cake for Harry, and he quickly saved the photo, in case Liam decided to do something silly like delete it. “He’s beautiful.”

“You are  _ so _ whipped,” Liam remarked as he started putting together the sandwich Harry had clearly completely forgotten about. Harry ignored how numb his bum was getting on the floor and kept staring at the photo of Louis, so grateful to finally have a nice picture of his crush, even if it meant he’d gotten embarrassed in the meantime. “Seriously, dude. Put it away.”

“Don’t wanna,” Harry mumbled, trying to decide what to say back to Louis’ photo. Thankfully, Liam the interferer hadn’t had a chance to say anything yet, so it was down to Harry to get it right. Just as he was thinking it through, his phone pinged and he shrieked, almost dropping it. “It’s him!”

“Louis?”

“No, Father Christmas,” Harry retorted, rolling his eyes, the phone still locked in his hands. “What do I do, Liam?”

“Read it?”

“Oh, so witty, aren’t we?”

Harry unlocked the phone and opened up the message, feeling more nervous in case Louis was going to say sending the photo had been a mistake. But when Harry read it, he jumped up, practically skipping around the room in excitement.

“Look, Liam!”

“Stop waving it about then I might have a chance to read… give it here!”

**_Don’t I get a photo in return? One that isn’t you on your kitchen floor?! Hope I see you again soon… x_ **

“Quick, Li, take a photo of me,” Harry said, trying to work out what pose would be best, ignoring Liam’s laughter at his attempts at modelling. “Stop laughing and help me!”

“Do a selfie,” Liam shrugged, setting Harry’s phone down on the worktop. “That’s what he did, he doesn’t want some crappy posed picture. Send him something that’s you. That’s what he wants.”

Harry nodded and shuffled off in his socks towards the living room, deciding to take the photo in front of the Christmas tree. He moved the camera around a bit, making sure to get a good angle and one that left his face lit up well enough that Louis could see, and once he’d taken one that he was happy with, he quickly sent it before he could think twice.

_ I think this one is better! Excuse the other photo, my so-called best mate thought it would be funny. Hope to see you too! X _

Before Harry could even prepare himself, three bubbles appeared on the screen, and Louis’ message suddenly appeared.

**_Beautiful :) heading out with my mates tonight so apologies in advance if you get drunken texts!x_ **

Harry smiled and quickly replied, starting a flood of back and forth texts between the pair. Liam gave up, putting a Marvel movie on the telly that he knew Harry had no interest in, given his best friend was absorbed by his phone, giggling away, his legs tucked up underneath him. 

Harry loves Louis’ sense of humour. He seemed naturally funny without even trying, and Harry found himself falling for the other man more and more as they exchanged messages, the tone of them getting even flirtier as time went on. Harry couldn’t help but pout when Louis said he really had to go, and flicked his phone off, giving Liam his attention.

“So are you seeing him again?”

“Maybe,” Harry shrugged, tugging a cushion into his lap and cuddling it to his stomach. “I’ve kinda run out of children to take to see Santa, Liam.” He took a big swig from his bottle of beer, wincing at how warm the liquid had gotten. “I’m so shit at this flirting stuff.”

“It’s really not hard. Ask him for a coffee or something.”

Harry gasped, shaking his head vehemently. “I can’t do that, Liam! Are you stupid?!”

“Clearly not, because if it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have spent the last hour or so texting him. Just ask him!”

“He’s gone out. Maybe tomorrow. I dunno. Maybe he just wants to be mates.”

Liam scoffed then, kicking Harry’s thigh gently. “Harry, I do love you, but god you are so naive. No guy who just wants to be mates behaves like Louis has to you. Trust me. He wants in your trousers.”

Harry choked slightly on his beer at Liam’s words, wiping the dribble from his chin as he glared at his former best friend. “Louis is NOT the sort of man to want someone for- for that, Liam Payne. Mind out of the gutter immediately.”

Trouble is, Liam had planted a seed now. A seed Harry, in his drunken state, very much wanted to grow. But first, he had to get the guts to text Louis and ask him on a date before he could even contemplate doing anything more with him. Maybe this wasn’t as easy as it seemed.

*****

“Come onnnnnn, Jade,” Harry whined, batting his eyelashes at his school friend a few times, hoping his manly charms would work on her. “Val would love it, it’s so cool! Loads of Christmas lights, a little gift at the end…”

“She’s eleven, Harry. She stopped believing in Father Christmas two years ago.”

“She stopped- what?!” Harry was horrified at that, and he just shook his head, grateful his childhood hadn’t been spoiled until he was thirteen, that his mum and sister had kept that magic alive for him just a little bit longer than was perhaps socially acceptable. “Well, that doesn’t mean she can’t enjoy it. It’ll be fun!”

“What will?”

A small face peered around from behind Jade then, and Harry wasn’t entirely surprised to see Valerie scowling at him, rather than her usual smile. 

“Uh… Harry wanted to take you to town.”

“Why?”

“To see Father Christmas!” Harry sang, clapping his hands and trying desperately to drum up some excitement. It had been two days since his text-a-thon with Louis, and Harry still hadn’t been able to work up the guts to ask Louis out. Instead, he’d concocted this wonderful plan to find another child to take along to see Father Christmas (Louis, if Harry was honest). It was infallible. Or so he’d thought.

“I’m eleven, Harry. I’m too old for-”

“Nope! Never too old. I’m twenty one and I’m not too old! Nor’s your sister. Isn’t that right, Jade?”

“Mm hmm,” she nodded through gritted teeth, glaring at Harry now, a look that matched her younger sister’s. “Come on, Val. Look at his little face. Don’t make him cry. That’s not pretty, trust me.”

“I’ll go on one condition.”

“Uh, okay, what is it?” Harry suddenly felt nervous, and the little smirk spreading on Valerie’s lips did nothing to ease his anxiety.

“Tell me the real reason you want to take me to see Santa, and I might consider it.”

“Well, the magic of-”

“The  _ real reason _ ,” Valerie emphasised, folding her arms at the same time as Jade, the pair rather intimidating. “Time’s ticking, Harry.”

Harry sighed, knowing he was caught. “Fine. You’re both mean, by the way. There’s a guy who works there. He’s an elf and we’re kinda… friends, I think? I want to see him but Liam says I’m a wimp ‘cause I won’t ask him out-”

“Pathetic,” the sisters muttered at the same time, giving each other a small high five while Harry waited for them to stop mocking him before he continued.

“If I can finish,” he said, eyes flitting between the pair, “so I think I need to go to the workshop to see him. To ask him out. Maybe. If I feel brave enough.”

He stayed quiet as the sisters exchanged a few silent words with their eyes, and tried to keep his reaction in as Valerie nodded her agreement. 

“Fine. but I’m not doing anything embarrassing. I mean it. If my friends see me, I’m dead. And so are you.”

“You’re the best!” Harry said, swooping in and tugging the girl into a reluctant hug. “You won’t regret it!”

“Oh, I think she will,” Jade laughed as Valerie stomped off to get her coat and shoes. “Good luck with that, Harold!”

Half an hour later, the pair were in the queue, and Harry was bouncing nervously on his toes, looking all around the crowded workshop. It was much busier than it had been any other time Harry had visited, probably due to the fact it was just two days before Christmas. It was like excitement was at fever pitch, kids singing christmas songs while they waited, parents looking more than a little frazzled, but Harry loved it. 

“So, why didn’t you bring Maisie or Rowan to this thing?” Valerie asked, cutting in to Harry’s thoughts, bringing him back to the present. “Surely they’re more the target audience for this?”

“I did bring them,” Harry insisted, wishing Valerie would just go along with it now. “Last week. But Gemma’s taken them to see Kyle’s parents. They had some Christmas pressies for the kids…”

“Oh. Yeah, that’s cool,” Valerie said, a little quiet now. “You’re not going to make me sit on Santa’s knee or anything, right? I’m too old for that.”

“I’ll give you that one,” Harry chuckled, stilling when he saw a familiar figure in a green felt costume across the other side of the workshop, chatting to a toddler. “Oh my god. There he is.”

Valerie nudged Harry out of the way, desperately trying to see. “Where?! I can’t see him!”

“Be quiet, Val, he’s gonna hear! Look, over there…” Harry carefully angled her head, trying to stay out of sight himself for a moment, more than content just to watch Louis be his wonderful self, even if it was just a view of his back and his cute little hat. “See? Beautiful, huh?”

Valerie just shrugged, pulling her phone from her pocket. “I guess. Not really my type. How much longer?”

Harry stayed quiet then, listening to the Christmas tunes that were playing quietly in the background. He closed his eyes and started swaying as Aled Jones started singing about Walking in the Air, the song taking him back to his childhood, sitting on Anne’s lap as they watched The Snowman together, tucked up under a fleece blanket, Gemma by his side. 

“Valerie?”

“Louis? Hi!”

Harry’s eyes snapped open at Louis’ voice, and he stood frozen in horror as Louis barrelled over, grinning and pulling Valerie into his arms, the velvet rope separating them. He frowned a little, trying to work out how they knew each other, also a little put out Louis hadn’t noticed him yet. 

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you a bit old for all this?”

“You’d think so, but Harry dragged me along.”

“Oh, Haz! Hi, love, nice to see you again,” Louis said with a little wiggle of his fingers as a wave, his cheeks slightly pink. “I… I was hoping you’d come back.”

“And here he is! Jade made me come, Harry was pining over some guy who’s dressed as an elf- mmmmf!”

“Let her speak, Harold,” Louis teased, pulling Harry’s hand away from Valerie’s mouth where he was desperately trying to muffle her words, but the smirks on Louis’ face told him it was too late. He knew what Harry had been up to.

“Gross, Harry,” Valerie said as she wiped off her lips with the back of her hand. “I’m eleven, not stupid. I knew Lou was the one you were talking about! Mum saw his mum and she told Jade…”

Harry could only listen on, feeling more mortified as he realised his plan was ruined, and that Valerie had all but set him up. He was sure his cheeks were flaming, and he steadfastly refused to meet Louis’ or Valerie’s eyes, choosing to stare at his shoes while they chatted like old friends, gently mocking Harry. 

“Is that so?” Louis asked with a cheeky smile, ruffling Valerie’s hair as they stepped forward, the next ones to see the man himself. “So you can bribe half the neighbourhood to come and see me, but you can’t text me and ask me to go for a coffee or something?”

“Coming, Harry?” Valerie called as the elf at the front of her line beckoned her forward, not really giving Harry time to answer before she was off, standing in front of Santa. 

Instead of leaving Harry where he was, Louis grabbed his wrist and dragged him off to the side. He could still see Valerie from where he stood, so he looked up, finally meeting Louis’ eye. Louis slowly released Harry’s wrist but instead of stopping all contact, he slid his hand down and let it slip into Harry’s, tangling their fingers together. Harry wasn’t sure he was breathing now.

“Harry… I’m glad you’re here. That you came back. Because now I can say this.”

Harry just nodded, unsure whether to speak. He decided to stay quiet, letting Louis take the lead.

“I’m just a guy, Haz. A guy who happens to really like you. I thought me giving you my number would’ve given that away, but maybe I wasn’t obvious enough. I don’t know, perhaps I should have said something, told you what I wanted, or-”

“No, I… I like you too. I do. I just… I’m no good at this, Lou. I brought most of the kids I know to see Father Christmas , but I came back for you, everytime. I’m just…”

He stopped talking when Louis reached up, resting his palm on Harry’s cheek. Harry could feel his skin burning under Louis’ touch, and he swallowed just as Louis pushed onto his tiptoes, gently pressing their lips together. It was brief, barely a brush of Louis’ lips against his own, but Harry’s heart was dancing in his chest, so unbelievably happy.

“I’m on break in about fifteen minutes. Do you want to get a coffee or a hot chocolate or something?” Louis asked.

Harry just nodded but then he remembered Valerie, not really wanting their first date to be crashed by a stroppy eleven year old. 

“Don’t worry about her. I’ll text Jade, get her to pick her up. Just… don’t stand me up, okay?” He kissed Harry’s lips again but stepped back as Valerie skipped over, clutching a small red parcel in her hands. “Have fun, miss too-old-for-Christmas?”

“Might have done,” Valerie shrugged, the ghost of a smile crossing her lips. “What next?”

Luckily, Harry didn’t have to explain as Louis started chatting, telling Valerie what was going on. Thirty minutes later, Jade had turned up to pick up her little sister, leaving Harry alone just outside the workshop, waiting for Louis. He was shivering now, slightly chilly in the cold but it didn’t matter. 

“Sorry, I’m here…” Louis called as he jogged over. He’d changed out of his elf costume, and Harry bit his bottom lip at how good Louis looked right now. He was only in a pair of Adidas jogging bottoms and a soft blue jumper with a matching beanie, but he looked perfect. He came to a stop in front of Harry and boldly reached out, taking his hand. “Shall we?”

They walked side by side through town until they reached the coffee shop. Louis held open the door for Harry as they stepped inside, both looking up at the board.

“Father Christmas gave me some pocket money for being a good elf so it’s my treat. What do you want?”

Harry gave Louis his order and made his way through the busy tables to one in the corner that was thankfully empty. He unbuttoned his coat and hung it on the back of his chair before he sat down, checking his phone. There was a lovely photo message waiting for him from Gemma of Rowan and Maisie with their other grandparents, everyone a little red-eyed, no doubt from the emotion of the day. Harry had never felt prouder of Gemma for making sure this continued to happen for Kyle’s parents. They’d already lost their son, they didn’t need to lose their grandchildren as well.

“One mint hot chocolate, and a cookie treat,” Louis said, setting down a tray between them. Harry helped him unload the mugs and plates then they leaned the tray on the floor against the wall, giving them some room. “Sorry I’m not a bit more dressed up, I wasn’t expecting this today.”

“You look lovely,” Harry replied honestly, loving how Louis smiled slightly and looked down at the table at his compliments. It made Harry want to do it again and again, preferably for quite a long time. “I’m really glad you asked me to come here, Lou.”

“Me too,” Louis grinned, nursing his mug of tea between his hands. “You weren’t getting my subtle hints, so I figured I had better be a little more obvious with you.” He paused, sipping his tea as he eyed Harry across the table. “So… was Valerie telling the truth then? You came to see me?”

Harry shrugged, knowing denying it was pointless. Louis could clearly see through him. “I mean… I guess. I didn’t have the guts to ask you out, so I thought I’d just bring her to see Father Christmas, and just hope that you’d be there… I didn’t know you knew her and Jade though?”

“Yeah, our mums work together at the hospital,” Louis said, resting his foot on top of Harry’s under the table, smiling slightly. “We’ve been to a few hospital Christmas dos together, haven’t seen Valerie for a while though. Is that a, uh, habit of yours? Finding children in the town to bring to see Santa so you can see me?”

“I mean, not Maisie,” Harry hurried to say, not wanting to seem like a stalker or something equally awful and weird. “I didn’t know you worked here then. But you were so nice, and you took the photo of us…”

“Shouldn’t have done that really,” Louis laughed then, snapping off a bit of cookie. “Cheated my boss out of a tenner, but you two were so cute, I wanted to do something so you’d-” He cut himself off, pressing his lips together.

“So I’d what?”

“So you’d remember me,” Louis admitted, setting the piece of cookie in his hands back down onto the plate. “Then you came back with the elf baby…”

“Yeah… that was intentional. I was hoping you’d be there again. So after that, I got Fleur and Matthew… but that didn’t go to plan, as you well know…”

“Well, I didn’t mind. I was just happy you came back. I moped every day I worked that you didn’t turn up. My best mate Zayn, remember him from the shop?” Harry nodded, trying to keep up. Louis talked a lot faster than he did himself, and it was a lot. “Well, he told me to give you my number, which I did. But I was gutted when you didn’t text me. Thought I’d got it wrong.”

“No, that was, that was all me,” Harry said, leaning back in his chair, regretting his past stupidity. “I get stupidly nervous and anxious about stuff. If Liam hadn’t sent you that stupid picture, I’d probably still be pining after you.”

“We got here in the end,” Louis said softly, taking Harry’s hand across the table, the pair forgetting about the rest of the world going about their lives around them. “That’s what matters, isn’t it?”

They stayed there for too long, sharing another round of drinks that Harry insisted on paying for before he realised the time. Gemma and the children were due home soon, and Harry wanted to be there to help out, knowing Gemma would have had an emotional day. He reluctantly explained it to Louis, who was nothing but understanding, and Harry felt warm as Louis offered to walk him home.

They cleared the table and stepped outside, shocked to see it was already getting slightly dark, and there was a bitter chill in the air, making Harry wonder if they’d get a white Christmas after all. The shoppers were thinning, and soon, the pair were on the way to Harry’s house, hand in hand still, chatting like they’d known each other forever.

Harry found out that Louis had four younger sisters, and that he’d been working extra shifts to give his mum some extra money to help with the cost of Christmas, which only made Harry fall a little bit harder for him. Louis told him he was spending Christmas at home before University began again, although he lived at home and drove in to save money, something Harry was selfishly happy to hear. Harry told him they were having their own Christmas at Anne’s, and how much fun it was now Maisie really understood the magic of Christmas.

“Won’t be long until Rowan’s joining in,” Louis remarked, crossing the road in Harry’s lane. “Which one is yours?”

“Uh… three up,” Harry said, and he felt sad as they walked on, coming to an eventual stop outside their front door. Luckily, the wreath Harry had made at the start of the month still looked gorgeous, and the lights were all on in the house, telling Harry his sister had beaten him home after all. “Thank you for this afternoon, Lou. I had so much fun.”

“Me too,” Louis said, his breath coming out as steam between them. Harry felt something cold land on his hand then, and he looked up, grinning as he realised it had started snowing. “Oh my god, it’s snowing.”

“It is,” Harry laughed, hoping it would stay long enough it would settle even just a little bit. He was desperate for Maisie to see this. “We’ll do this again?”

“I bloody hope so,” Louis laughed, placing his hands on Harry’s hips, tugging him forward. “I reckon I’ve made it quite obvious I like you, Harry.”

“Me too,” Harry whispered as Louis leaned in. just as Louis’ lips were mere millimetres from his, Harry paused, seeing something out of the corner of his eye. “We’re being watched.”

Louis frowned and turned to his right, laughing and burying his face in Harry’s coat when he saw Maisie and Gemma grinning at them from the window. “That your sister?”

“Yep. Bugger off, Gemma,” he called to the window, making Gemma laugh. She poked her tongue out at her brother before she tugged Maisie away, the curtain falling shut and finally giving the boys some privacy. “There we go. You can kiss me now.”

They giggled as Louis’ hand snuck around to the back of Harry’s head, pulling him down into a kiss that was a little more passionate than their first back at the workshop. It was freezing now, snow falling more heavily around them but Harry didn’t notice anything except the warmth of Louis’ body against his, and the taste of his lips on his own. It was perfect.

It was Louis who pulled away first, and Harry chased his lips at first, his hands resting on Louis’ waist, staring into each other's eyes. 

“At least you don’t have to go and find random kids around the neighbourhood to see me from now on,” Louis teased, giving Harry’s lips another quick peck. “I should let you go indoors, I’d better get home. Text me, though?”

“Definitely,” Harry agreed, not wanting to let Louis go, given he’d only just got him. “I, um, you could come round tomorrow if you like? Mum and Gem do the Christmas shop in the morning, so you could come and chill out with me and the kids? I get it if you’re not-”

“I’d love to,” Louis said, pressing one more kiss to Harry’s lips, leaving them both wanting more. “I’ll see you then. G’night, love.”

Harry held Louis’ hand until the last possible moment, and he stayed outside in the snow until Louis turned the corner, disappearing from his sight. He headed indoors, shaking the snow from his hair before he walked in, locking the door behind him. He’d barely hung his coat up when a little person ran at him, leaping into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Woah, that’s a nice welcome home,” Harry said, carrying Maisie through to the living room, waving at Rowan who was rolling around on his playmat under the Christmas tree, mesmerised by the flickering tree lights. “Hey, Gem!”

“Just finishing dinner, you alright to sit with the kids?” she called back and Harry replied that was fine, sitting on the sofa with Maisie by now in his lap. 

“Santa’s Elf!”

“Yeah. That was Louis, love. You remember him?”

“Yeah! Father Christmas elf. Nice.”

“He is,” Harry agreed, keeping an eye on Rowan, making sure he was safe.

“Hazzy’s elf?”

Harry smiled at the thought and the innocence of Maisie’s comment.

“Yeah, love,” he said, tugging Maisie closer and kissing the back of her head. “I hope he is.”

**One year later**

“Maisie, hold the pushchair please,” Harry instructed, slowing down to make sure Maisie was doing as she was told. She’d turned four last month and had decided she was now a big girl, but that didn’t mean Harry was going to get lax on her safety, especially when they were out and about together. “Good girl. Almost there.”

“You think Mummy will like her bag?” Maisie asked, and Harry looked down, nodding at her. “It’s pretty.”

“It is. She will love it,” Harry said, peering over the hood of the buggy to check on Rowan, who was clutching his little plushie reindeer, kicking his feet against the footboard, quite happy and warm under his blanket. “Do you want to pay the lady?”

Maisie nodded, and Harry pressed a few pounds coins into her hand before he lifted her up, holding her around her waist so she could see the counter. She politely thanked the lady as she took the tickets in her gloved hand, wriggling until Harry set her back down on the floor.

They walked through the first bit into the workshop, something that was new from last year. There were a lot of light displays, creatures that moved as music played, and Harry slowed down, stopping occasionally to let Rowan have a look. Maisie was a few steps ahead but Harry didn’t mind since they were indoors.

As they joined the back of the line, Harry decided to let Rowan out of his buggy for a while. He unclipped the boy and lifted him out, kissing his red cheek as he positioned him on his hip, letting him look around.

“You like the lights, Ro?”

“Ha-” Rowan mumbled, his own little name for Harry now he was talking a little more. Harry had almost cried the first time Rowan had uttered his name, and in a way, he hoped the nickname stuck for a little while longer. Harry stood in front of a lit up snowman, swaying Rowan side to side as he watched everything around him.

Harry looked up just in time to see Maisie take off at a sprint. His heart sunk but when he saw a pair of hands hoisting her up and making her scream with laughter, he relaxed, pushing the buggy with one hand towards the pair, his heart fluttering with how at home Maisie looked in his arms.

“Lou!” Rowan yelled, kicking his little legs against Harry’s lower belly when he realised who was there, eyes lighting up.

“Hey, my little bud,” Louis grinned, reaching out and taking Rowan in his free arm, holding both children with ease. “And hello you,” he said softly, accepting a quick kiss from Harry, keeping it clean in front of the children. “I’m so glad I’m here to see you!”

“Is Father Christmas here today?” Maisie asked, trying to look over Louis’ shoulder, but the crowds were too heavy for her to see. “And Rudolph?”

“Rudolph’s at home, love, but Father Christmas is here! I had a chat with him this morning, told him my two favourite kids were coming today and he was so excited to see you both.”

Maisie’s eyes were almost comically wide now, staring at Louis in almost pure wonder. “You think he’ll ‘member me?”

“Oh, definitely,” Louis said, pulling a funny face at Rowan, making the baby boy laugh before he nuzzled his head into Louis’ shoulder. “Had a good day?”

“We did,” Harry said, launching into a play by play of their day, Louis listening intently to everything and asking lots of questions. Soon enough, they were near the front, and Maisie was practically buzzing with excitement. She’d gotten so wriggly, Louis had had to give Rowan back to Harry so he wouldn’t drop him, intent on keeping hold of Maisie. “You sure you don’t need to get back to work?”

“Nah, I told Nick that you guys were here, he’s covering for me. Missed you today.”

Harry blushed, still loving that Louis was so free and easy with his emotions around him. “I missed you too. Oh, our turn…”

They walked over together, and Harry was very aware of how much of a family they looked like this. He left the pushchair and followed Louis and Maisie up, hovering slightly back so Maisie could have her moment. He heard her ask Father Christmas for the lavish dolls house Gemma and Harry had already got her, hidden away in the shed until they could build it late on Christmas Eve. She also asked for a Disney Princess dress, which Louis had already ordered for her, and it made him happy she’d be getting what she wanted this year. 

“And what about you, little man?” Father Christmas asked, pinching Rowan’s toes, making him peer down at the bearded man. “What do you want?”

“Lots of kisses and cuddles,” Louis said, taking Rowan’s tiny hand, standing next to Harry now. “He’s pretty easy.”

“Ah, sounds perfect,” Father Christmas agreed. “Did you want a photo?”

“Please,” Harry said, shuffling next to Father Christmas. Louis came and stood next to him, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist as they grinned at the camera, Harry deciding there and then he was buying the photo this year. “Thanks, Father Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas,” Father Christmas said, accepting a brief hug from Maisie before he reached into the red velvet sack at his side, pulling out two small gifts. “Keep being a good girl, won’t you?”

“I will, thank you so much!”

Louis took the present for Rowan and asked the little boy to wave goodbye, which Rowan did, albeit slightly shyly. They made their way out, and Louis took Rowan as Harry headed to the booth to pay for the photo, grinning at how perfectly it had come out. He asked the lady at the desk to slip it into a plastic bag, and he rejoined his family outside, heart filling with love when he saw Louis and his niece and nephew.

“Better get these two home,” Harry said reluctantly, wishing Louis could come with them. “Are you coming over tonight?”

They’d recently talked about moving in together, but there was part of Harry which was nervous about leaving Gemma alone, even though she’d said quite plainly several times she’d be fine on her own, that she was sure Harry and Louis would be around at least a few times a week, which was completely true. Harry was fairly sure that by the summer, he and Louis would have their own place, and that thought settled happily in his chest.

“Of course. I’ll be home for dinner.”

Louis kept his word. By the time Harry was ready to make the dinner, Louis was letting himself in through the front door, greeting Gemma with a kiss to her cheek before he dove eagerly into the game Maisie was playing, bouncing Rowan on his other leg. Harry couldn’t quite believe how lucky he was sometimes, how easily Louis had slotted into their little unconventional family unit. 

They fed the children between the three of them, and Louis washed up while Gemma and Harry bathed and got the kids ready for bed, reading bedtime stories on Gemma’s bed before they were tucked in and kissed goodnight by all three grown ups.

“I’m going to have an early night,” Gemma said as she closed Maisie’s bedroom door behind. “G’night, you two. See you in the morning.”

Harry hugged and kissed his sister, followed by Louis, then they made their way downstairs, Harry flicking off the big light so the room was left with only the fairy lights from the Christmas tree. They curled up in each other's arms on the sofa, Harry relaxing against Louis’ chest.

“I love you, you know,” he mumbled, feeling a bit sleepy now. “Glad I came to see you at the workshop like five times last year.”

They giggled at the memories, and Louis tucked two fingers under Harry’s chin, bringing their lips together. 

“I love you, too. And I love those kids.”

Harry glanced over at the tree, at the painted wooden elf ornament Maisie had insisted they’d buy at the Christmas shop, exclaiming it was just like Louis, and they had to have him on their tree. She’d even saved it for when Louis had come round after work, making him lift her up so she could put it on one of the tall branches, the pair proudly smiling at Harry’s camera afterwards to capture the moment forever. That photo now had pride of place on the mantelpiece along with the other family pictures.

“I’m glad I’ve got a few days off now,” Louis mumbled, his voice low and sleepy, words almost muffled against Harry’s curls. “Just want to chill here with you guys, and see my mum and sisters.”

“Me too. Give me a chance to take care of you,” Harry whispered, sliding his fingers up and under Louis’ jumper, trailing across the expanse of soft skin there, just how Louis liked. “You can sit on your bum and let me run around after you.”

“Sitting on my bum just means Rowan will come and sit me on me,” Louis chuckled, twisting his body slightly so he could look at his boyfriend, complete love in his eyes. “Hey, I didn’t get to see you tell Father Christmas what you wanted for Christmas today. Poor little Haz.”

“Ah, I’m sure I’ll live,” Harry whispered, leaning down so he could whisper his words into Louis’ ear. “Baby, you’re the only one on my list. Always will be, I reckon.”

“Better be.” Louis thanked Harry with a kiss that soon got far too passionate for where they were sprawled out on the sofa. Louis reluctantly pulled away, his lips red and Harry’s jaw red from where Louis’ stubble had rubbed against his skin. “Good job you’ve been a very good boy this year then, hmm? You might just get exactly what you want.”

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> To read the other fabulous fics in the fest, please [click here!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/1dchristmasfest2020)


End file.
